Chase's Life
e Is a writer, a comedian, a person zombie thing, physic, crazy, a lover not a fighter, a fighter not a lover, and enjoys long walks on the beach, OH! and a dreamer: In the beginning there was a man who had a dream! but that dream failed and he became this guy...Chase aka OMG! that guy Epic Failed!!!!! haha!...He "always says never" and was the vice president and leader of defense for city Australia until its demise. Ever since then everyone blames and HATES him for what he believs in. Early Life Chase Charlie Sheen The Wizard Winning Adolf Hitler Thanksgiving was born on September 9, 2001 in New York City, New York. At age 7, he evaded his taxes, claiming that his duck had recently passed a way, causing a metaphor to be made. He was the result of the attack of the world trade center. He spent hours alone in his room working on his plan to take over the world,country, or his house! But he gave up on that dream after getting hit by a blue duck. He met his life love in 1985, and told her he loved her...she slapped him and ran away in fear. He freaked out and killed many creatures...one mole!!!! He hides in fear of being turned to chocolate pudding by the evil mole people that haunts his dreams. He invented the anti-atomic bomb and blew up his school house in 1721. He ran and was captured by the evil mole people and turned over to the giant mega worms and was sexually abused. He was released after 27 years and became President of South Africa and led the National Rugby Team to the World Cup. When he was a child he enjoyed eating small animals and poking other children. He lived in a small house that a huge hairy beast inhabited it....Daug's wife. Throughout his school years he became fatter and fatter. Then in high school he woke up one day and there was no fat, what so ever. He couldn't remember the night before but he woke up with a juicey juice box by his side,some children toys, and a bloody dipper. After that night signs came up about a missing child.....no one ever saw him again. The child was found behind a dumpster playing with Daniel Tosh Chase enjoyed biology his freshmeat year, especially when he got to cut the frog open. When the teacher wasn't looking he ate the frog. Later he found out he had super froggy powers! He became Froggerman and faught evil with his ability to catch things with his really long tongue. In english he said "On a scale of 1 to 10 this book...SUCKS!" for a book report. Later Life Later in life Chase never got married and lost his virginity in a cave and he never could find it again....In 2011 he graduated from the University of South Dakota, after 3 of their 7 students died, he studied to build random crap. He later invents the first anti-atomic bomb and sells it to Iraq,he was paid in NEW! trident layers, in the end the first anti-atomic war started. He was to blame. He moved to Australia to try to hide from the evil mole people. He later found love and got married to Fat Ugly Cow Woman or now Fat Ugly Cow Woman Thanksgiving. 1990 he found Nirvana after that he spent his days in the sewer trying to find Random Creature Thing...he searched for years and discoveries the fountain of youth and drinks it...ALL OF IT!!! After 10 years of searching he finds Random Creature Thing laying down broke, he goes crazy and kills a thousand ants! They revolt and kill Fat Ugly Cow Woman Dix. Saddened Chase takes his anger out and becomes emo, but after a long one minute he couldn't take it and goes back and finds himself. It is commonly debated by philosophers and turnip gardeners alike the exact location that he found himself as there are no real records, though it is certain that it was somewhere in his bedroom. When he was 226, he ran away to New Mexico with a second unknown party and met Brandon Michael Jackson John Carpenter Michael Crawford Michael Myers Micheal Micheal Townsbeginning, and befriends him for the 3 years of solitude in the New Mexico place. Chase discovered the internet and showed Brandon. Then Brandon came up with the idea and put himself on it and became an internet sensation. Brandon became famous throughout Mexico and took over Australia and appointed Chase as head of defense and vice president. As president, Chase did a lot of cocaine, and ate celery to be healthy. In less then a year the city was destroyed by potato farmers, and Chase was blamed for everything. He was forced to hide in solitude. While hiding, he ate all the potatos, and the farmers, with nothing left to farm, started to be killed off by the salty trees. In 1598 he saw a movie called "Never Say Never" and he wanted to kill that movie, he did and everyone was grateful and appointed him as Leader of the world. 1302 He faced the biggest challenge of his life...breakfast oh and War of The Worlds! He appointed Charlie Sheen as General of the military and people questioned that, Chase tells everybody "We need someone qualified and Charlie Sheen himself told everyone he's winning, so LETS WIN!" The demon squirrels teamed up with the evil mole people and take over the world and they captured Chase and gave him back to the giant mega worms...He was never heard of again...After the demon squirrels took over the world people started to rebel and everyone set the trees where This is what happened after Chase was given to the mega worms...the demon squirrels lived and then the world caught on fire. No one survived...Except Brandon Michael Jackson John Carpenter Michael Crawford Michael Myers Micheal Micheal Townsbeginning because he cant die... Later Brandon Michael Jackson John Carpenter Michael Crawford Michael Myers Micheal Micheal Townsbeginning died on January 97, 2945. He was attacked and betrayed by his friend...Just kidding he went insane and was killed by his lover after 7 years, her name is Annabel... Then in 4321 he wad resurrected by scientists to help them win the great war. He was put in charge of an army of 37 serpentine soldiers. This is a rather large army as in the year 4321, there are less than 45, 000 total things left in existence. As the leader of this army, Chase said: "hey let's win". The army listened to him and decided to win. This is thought to be the main reason that they won. After that, they won, and Chase magically vanished, probably to the hall of fame or somewhere else cool. Quotes "On a scale of 1 to 10, this book sucks." "Always Say Never" "4 score and 7 years ago I was a small boy in a town, then i woke up!" "Men! Escape to the garage!!" "I have a dream...of tacos" "0 out of 7" :D "could you say that again, i couldn't quite hear you." "sorry i had sex multiple times with your girlfriend." "Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Chase" "hey chase stop messing around your getting the girls wet"- cooley Chase Charlie Sheen The Wizard Winning Adoft Hitler Thanksgiving was born on September 9, 2001 and was the result of the attack of the world trade center on . He hides in fear of being turned to pudding by the evil mole people that haunts his dreams. He wants revenge for them turning him over to the giant mega worms that want his body for science. He runs to the city of Australia for peace. Category:Biographies Category:Chase Thanksgiving Category:Ligatine